Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensor for monitoring the operation of a suction-type shot peening machine. Such structures of this type, generally, measure the vacuum in the gun mixing chamber of the suction-type shot peening machine. Changes in this sensor will be indicative of either gun surging or changes in shot delivery rate or velocity. Its output will, therefore, provide diagnostic information on the performance of the process.